Hoshipon
The Hoshipons are one of the recurring NPC species featured in the Patapon series. They are small creatures similar to Patapons, but with a star-shaped body and various magical powers, they are seen as deities in the patapon world and have very long life spans. Hoshipons have appeared in all three Patapon games so far. Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon - Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 This golden species of Hoshipon (usually just called "Hoshipon") made its first appearance in Patapon. It was eaten by a Picheek, but luckily gets saved by the Patapon Army in "Search For a Lucky Star". When saved, it gives a Black Star (the first time), a Kampon Cap (the second time), and a lot of Ka-ching (all the time). He is like a yellow glowing star with a single white eye, much like a Patapon. Interestingly enough, he was the one looking at the World Egg when Ormen Karmen tricked Hero into breaking the World Egg, and appears in the flashbacks of the mission "Once Upon a Time in Pata-Pole". In Patapon 3, he assists the Patapons while they face a new enemy, Balrog, and afterwards if you listen to his story he will give a Jeweled chest and a summon. He thinks that all of the other Hoshipons are fakes. Black Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon 2 - Patapon 3 Black Hoshipon is a demon-empowered Hoshipon character who appears in Patapon 2. Apparently male,(as to how he says "bad boy of the underworld" in Dark Hero Mode in Patapon 3) he leads the Dark Generals of the Akumapon in trying to deny the Patapons the view of Earthend. His forces are not limited to Akumapons, either; he also controls the demon Garl and the mushroom creature Matango. He is allied with the Karmen tribe, the ancestral enemy of the Patapons. However in Patapon 2, when coming back from Tink ravine Black Hoshipon is referenced as female twice: "Meden: I can't stand that Black Hoshipon, but she is really cute..." "Scout: But Black One is in service to the Underworld King... She's evil! Absolutely evil!! She's a black magic woman!" In Patapon 3, he seeks revenge against the Patapons and offers to help the Dark Heroesin any way, because of their past history in Patapon 2. Black Hoshipon's true nature is shrouded in mystery, but he seems to be a figure of some importance in the Patapon world. Golden Hoshipon believed him to be a fake until they met in Patapon 2, and he commands vast armies of powerful demons. It is likely that he was summoned by the Karmen, or that he is affiliated with Ormen Karmen himself. In Dark Hero Mode Black Hoshipon acts as a shop similar to another Hoshipon. Silver Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon 3 Silver Hoshipon is a mysterious character that appears from the bottom of the chest the Patapons opened in Patapon 3. It is indicated that he is an older Hoshipon due to his facial hair. Hoshipon is able to talk directly to the Almighty. Hoshipon appears at Patapon Hideout as a replacement Meden and also operates a store. Often says "Shzamm!' when agreeing and "Shzummp!" when the Uberhero calls him a fiend or any kind of insult. Mecha Hoshipon Appears in: Patapon 3 Mecha is a robotic Hoshipon with what seems to be a jetpack. He frequently says "Big Trouble big trouble!". He was taken hostage by RottenLee Ravenous and Standoffish Sonarchy, where they forced him to give them the pass phrase that would allow one of them to command a superweapon called Org. He was later seen at the Hoshipon convention along with the other Hoshipons. He is like "Meden Mart " at the Dark Hero's Hideout. Trivia *Golden Hoshipon is always seen giving out ka-ching to the Patapons. *Silver Hoshipon, like Golden Hoshipon, is seen giving out ka-ching, but at a slower rate, implying that he is older than the other Hoshipons. *Black Hoshipon and Mecha Hoshipon are never seen giving out any ka-ching. *Black Hoshipon calls her servants "pets." *The name "Hoshi" means "star" in Japanese. *Patapon 3 is the first game to contain two new Hoshipons. *Golden Hoshipon always gives valuable items besides Ka-ching. *Mecha Hoshipon also showed itself in Patapon 2 as a normal Hoshipon when you destroy grass on a specific level. *Golden Hoshipon (or Hoshipon) is the only Hoshipon seen in all Patapon games. *Because of Hoshipon constantly saying that the other Hoshipons are fakes, this shows that Hoshipon is the youngest of the Hoshipons. *In Patapon 2 when Meden and the scout are having a conversation after a specific mission, they claim that once in a desert they killed a Zigoton woman which they indirectly identify as Black Hoshipon because in this mission Black Hoshipon shows up. *Mecha Hoshipon lacks an aura around his body, unlike the others who have a noticeable circle around them. This is possibly because Mecha Hoshipon is not a "true" Hoshipon. *The Patapon 2 item "Black Star" may refer to Black Hoshipon. *Patapon 3 is the only game that has all four Hoshipons appeared at once. Gallery 610.jpg Black hoshipon.jpg|Black Hoshipon Blackstar.png|Black hoshipon and Gold hoshipon arguing. CloseupHoshi.png|Silver hoshipon Yellow star.png|Golden Hoshipon in Patapon 2 B002I09830.05.sm.jpg|The Silver Hoshipon ITM47QgW3TxMiGgNv3iq56Yw5witeHwA.jpg|Golden Hoshipon vs. Black Hoshipon in Patapon 3 Kan Yumiyacha.jpg Chin Taterazay.jpg Ton Yarida.jpg Videos Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Story Character Category:Spoiler Category:Hoshipon Category:Silver Hoshipon